


Fé

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Melancholy, Naruto waits like a fool, Sasuke is a little shit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Pois a fé é a maior prova de amor que existe.





	Fé

Amanhecia na Vila da Folha, os raios de sol jogando sombras sobre os rostos das estátuas dos Hokages. Estava tudo muito calmo; nem mesmo as mais matutinas pessoas haviam acordado, e o som do vento assobiando em suas orelhas era o único que Naruto conseguia ouvir. Gostava de assistir ao amanhecer na vila que administrava, pois o deixava feliz observar dali a paz que tinha conquistado, a preços bem caros, para aquelas pessoas, mas se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, sabia que aquele não era o único motivo pelo qual subia ali todas as manhãs.

Esperava. Cantarolava músicas consigo mesmo, brincava com as sombras que os raios de sol oblíquos jogavam sobre si, encantava-se pelo modo como pintavam as nuvens de um arco-íris de cores. Naquele dia em particular, trouxe consigo um canivete e fez pequenos desenhos na superfície da rocha da estátua, rindo consigo mesmo pelo seu pequeno vandalismo. E então, quando o sol subiu no céu, anunciando que já era manhã e que um dia de trabalho começava, deu-se por satisfeito.

Ainda não fora naquele dia.

Teria que esperar um pouco mais.

 

>><<

 

— Naruto — chamou-lhe Shikamaru, entrando na sala. Por pedido do próprio Naruto, não o chamava de Nanadaime, como pediam as formalidades. — Hinata está tendo o bebê. Achei que você se interessaria por saber. Eestava mais desesperado que o próprio marido durante a gravidez.

Naruto levantou de pronto os olhos dos papéis que analisava, encarando Shikamaru com uma animação que beirava o infantil.

— É sério? Mas estava programado para semana que vem... Está tudo bem por lá?

— Hinata está ótima e, ao que parece, o parto estava correndo bem, então eu vim te avisar.

— E eu posso ir vê-la, então? Não é porque eu não sou o marido que não vão me deixar vê-la, não é?

Shikamaru, cuja natureza estoica se mantinha intacta mesmo diante dos piores pânicos, como terremotos, Temari furiosa e bebês nascendo, suspirou calmamente ao responder:

— Sim, eu vim aqui justamente para isso. Vou levá-lo até lá, mas tente controlar sua natureza escandalosa só um pouco, tudo bem? A Sakura vai matar você se ficar fazendo gracinhas na sala de parto. Isso se o Kiba não te matar antes, claro. Você sabe que ele se derrete de ciúmes.

— Ele não tem motivos para isso! A Hinata é minha amiga.

— E já foi apaixonada por você. Eu também me sentiria assim caso você tivesse ficado de tanta frescura com a Temari — suspirou, mexendo displicentemente no cavanhaque. — Enfim. Tente não fazer muito barulho. Não tem nenhum problema a Sakura se estressar contigo, mas não vou gostar se sobrar para mim.

Naruto riu ao acompanhá-lo, e Shikamaru gemeu de desgosto. Aquilo provavelmente não ia funcionar, mas Naruto detestaria não ter sido avisado; tinha desenvolvido bastante sua amizade com Hinata nos últimos anos. No começo, tudo fora muito estranho, graças à declaração passional da menina no meio da guerra, mas aos poucos ambos tinham passado por cima disso. Ele fora seu padrinho de casamento e tinha ficado bastante animado ao descobrir que ela engravidara; era a primeira de seus amigos mais próximos a ter descendência e estava ansioso para conhece-la.

— Que silêncio — comentou Naruto ao alcançarem a casa de Hinata e Kiba, olhando curiosamente para os lados. — Eu esperava gritos, berros, aquelas coisas, sabe?

Shikamaru suspirou.

— Naruto, ela estava parindo um bebê, não um bijuu — retrucou com alguma impaciência. — A Sakura está mantendo-a sob jutsus anestésicos. Sai a dor, fica só o esforço. Além do mais, quando Kiba veio me avisar, ela estava quase ganhando. Talvez já tenha nascido o bebê.

— Será que ele vai ser parecido com ela ou com ele, estou ansioso... Hinata! — Ele sorriu para amiga assim que a viu, ato retribuído com certa fraqueza; deitada na cama, ela parecia cansada e entorpecida, respirando ofegantemente. Kiba, ao seu lado, circundava-a com um braço, olhando apreensivo para uma pequena trouxa de pano nos braços de Sakura. — Como está tudo aqui?

— Estamos esperando o exame inicial. — A voz de Kiba era tão tensa quando sua postura. — O parto correu bem. Hinata só está cansada.

— Realmente, muito bem — confirmou Sakura, levantando os olhos rapidamente para saudar os visitantes. — Um parto muito tranquilo, ela é bem forte. A mocinha está saudável, também. Mais para frente, outros exames precisam ser feitos, mas, em primeira análise, dá para dizer que está tudo bem. — Hinata e Kiba sorriram felizes um para o outro. — Parabéns!

Naruto também sorriu para a felicidade do casal, mas ela não o interessava tanto. Logo distraiu-se dos dois e, fascinado pelo conteúdo da trouxinha de pano, aproximou-se, sentindo os olhos e arregalarem à medida que conseguiam enxergar o corpo que ela protegia. Achou-a adorável ao primeiro olhar; tinha a pele quente de Kiba e um rosto rechonchudo de onde não conseguia identificar semelhanças com nenhum dos pais. Estava sonolenta, mas no único momento em que abriu os olhos, foram as íris peroladas dos Hyuuga que Naruto viu, fascinado.

— Ela tem o byakugan! — gritou de alegria, sem se conter, encantado pelo conjunto da cena. — Ela é a sua cara, Hinata!

Assustada, a mulher sobressaltou-se na cama, assim como a bebê, que começou a chorar. O quarto, antes coberto por um silêncio solene, de repente encheu-se do som desagradável do choro. Para rir ou para chorar, talvez, Shikamaru escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e Naruto precisou de todos os seus bons reflexos para desviar do soco furioso que Sakura mandou em sua direção.

— Poxa! — resmungou ele, sem entender. — Queriam que eu tivesse dito que ela era feia? Que ela parece com o Kiba?

— Ei!

Ninguém disse nada por um instante, o choro da bebê minguando aos pouquinhos, até que Kiba desatou a rir. Hinata o acompanhou do jeito que conseguiu e até mesmo Sakura, que não tinha achado muita graça no gesto de Naruto, permitiu-se um risinho enquanto gentilmente fazia a menininha voltar a dormir.

— Gente, qual é a piada?

Os anos podiam passar, mas certas coisas sempre continuam as mesmas.

 

>><<

 

— Acho que vou chamá-la de Hanako — disse Hinata, horas depois, já mais bem disposta. Amamentava a menina sob o olhar admirado do pai, de Naruto e de Sakura, ansiosos para mimá-la, mas conscientes de que não podiam fazê-lo no momento. Shikamaru tinha saído para dar a boa notícia aos amigos mais próximos. — É um nome bonito.

— Concordo — Sakura, estralando os dedos, sorriu para a amiga. — Faz juz à pessoa.

— Nem acredito que você já ganhou um filho — exclamou Naruto, animado. — Quer dizer, eu também não acreditei quando você casou, nem quando o Shikamaru casou, nem quando ninguém casou, mas... O tempo voa muito depressa! Parece que foi ontem que eu não virei chunnin!

Todos riram.

— Me lembre disso mesmo, seu maldito! — Kiba sorriu, divertido. — Você me colocou numa maca. Te detesto por isso até hoje.

— Águas passadas.

— Águas passadas o...

— Nada disso — interrompeu Hinata, firmemente. — O tempo realmente passa muito rápido. Nem acredito que já estou casada, às vezes, principalmente considerando que a maior parte de nossos conhecidos tambem está. O Shikaku, por exemplo, já é um garoto enorme, lembro que o peguei enquanto bebê. Isso faz uma pessoa se sentir velha. — Riu consigo mesma. — E quando é que vocês dois vão arranjar alguém, hein?

Sakura corou forte.

— Tenho meus namorados. Deixe-os em paz.

— Namorados?

— Sim! Quer dizer, não todos de uma vez, mas enfim, tenho minha lista, não me pressionem com isso, é horrível. Parem de me olhar assim! — Ela se encolheu ante os olhos maliciosos de todos. — Vão encher o saco do Naruto. Ele é o Nanadaime e não arranjou ninguém ainda!

— Isso mesmo, Naruto. — Hinata o encarou com uma malícia que parecia deslocada em seu rosto de porcelana. — E você? Não cansou de ficar sozinho ainda?

Sem saber para onde olhar, Naruto encarou as próprias mãos. Estava pisando em terreno perigoso; Hinata o conhecia bem o suficiente para ler suas mentiras em sua expressão, mas não podia falar sobre a própria vida amorosa. Era a única parte de sua vida recheada de segredos, os únicos que ele gostava de guardar consigo mesmo.

Não podia falar que, todos os dias, nos rostos das estátuas dos Hokages, ele esperava por alguém que, na maior parte das vezes, nunca comparecia, mas cujas aparições eram suficientes para deixá-lo feliz por todo o tempo do aguardo. Contudo, sentia que também não podia mentir...

— Eu... Estou esperando — disse, calmamente, voltando-se para encará-la com descontração. — Esperando a pessoa certa aparecer.

— Ah... Que fofo! — exclamou ela enquanto Kiba ria maldosamente. — Não achei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa.

— Achou que eu fosse o tipo que sai fazendo festa por aí?

— Na verdade, ela achou que você fosse o tipo que simplesmente não tinha interesse por ninguém. Sim. Eu falo mesmo — dedurou Kiba. — Muitas hipóteses sobre você ser assexual.

— O que não teria problema.

— Vocês são muito intrometidos, sabiam?

— Sabíamos, mas você também é, então ficamos quites, não acha?

Naruto fez careta para ele.

— Sim, sim, sim, ok, vamos falar de coisas legais, vamos falar da Hanako!

Todos riram e os assuntos mudaram de direção.

 

>><<

 

— Não acredito que estamos voltando para casa a essa hora da noite, Naruto — resmungou Sakura, embora não parecesse particularmente insatisfeita, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas escuras e desertas de Konorra. Ele sabia que provavelmente, no dia seguinte, levaria puxões de orelha de todo mundo em seu gabinete; o Hokage não podia simplesmente abandonar suas obrigações assim, mas ele não ligava, porque Hinata agora tinha uma filha e, pela primeira em muito tempo, ele e Sakura tinham passado um tempo realmente bom juntos. Aquelas obrigações podiam esperar. — Quer dizer, é madrugada. Eu tenho cirurgias para fazer amanhã!

— Seus pacientes vão te largar assim que sentirem o hálito de saquê.

— Olha quem fala! Vão matar você no gabinete amanhã!

— Dane-se! Eu sou Hokage!

— Nossa, isso é o máximo! Eu não sabia!

Eles se abraçaram no meio da rua e começaram a dançar; nenhum dos dois estava particularmente bêbado, mas era fácil usar a bebida como desculpa para fazer aquelas idiotices. Não havia plateia e tudo era muito leve, muito divertido. Valsaram pela rua, riram juntos até não ter mais graça, esbarraram nas paredes, caíram, levantaram, gargalharam e enfimpararam em frente o portão da casa de Sakura, todo o clima agradável morrendo para dar lugar a um silêncio estranho.

— Tinha um tempo que a gente não se reunia desse jeito — disse ela, enfim. — Sinto falta dos nossos tempos lá do time 7. Era muito divertido.

Naruto desviou os olhos dos dela desconfortavelmente.

— Sim, era. Melhores tempos, né.

De novo, ninguém disse nada. Sakura parecia querer falar algo, mas estava hesitante se devia ou não, e deliberou consigo mesma por mais de um minuto antes de perguntar, a voz melancólica:

— Você sabe onde o Sasuke está agora? Faz tempos que não me fala dele. Vocês ainda... se encontram?

Ele percebeu que dizer aquilo tinha doído nela — apesar dos anos terem se passado e de ela ter seguido em frente, Sasuke ainda era um assunto delicado, principalmente depois que Naruto, incentivado pelo próprio Sasuke, contou a ela sobre os encontros na estátua. Ela tinha ficado semanas sem conversar com Naruto ao saber; depois, voltara como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eles quase nunca falavam no assunto.

Tinha sido um alívio parar de mentir para ela, porém. Era sua melhor amiga desde sempre e enganá-la o fazia se sentir desonesto.

— Não, não sei. Ele manda cartas de vez em quando, mas nunca menciona onde está. Nem diz quando vai voltar. Eu só continuo esperando, mesmo.

— Ah... Sim. — Ela encarou o chão, acuada. — Bem, vou entrar. Dar um jeito nesse hálito, ver se durmo um pouco. Trabalho me espera. — Içou-se gentilmente em Naruto para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. — Boa noite. Espero que a gente tenha mais noites como essas assim que pudermos.

Sorriram um para outro. Ela piscou para ele enquanto fechava o portão e assim ele estava sozinho, sem dormir há aproximadamente vinte e quatro horas, confuso sobre para onde ir ou o que fazer. O dia não dava sinais de amanhecer, não por enquanto, mas ele sabia que, se se desse ao luxo de dormir, provavelmente não acordaria a tempo para sua espera diária; e aquele compromisso era o único que não podia perder.

Sem pressa, fez seu caminho até a estátua. O sono podia esperar.

 

>><<

 

Sentou-se no nariz do pai — ele ainda ria quando pensava nisso — e olhou para o céu coberto de estrelas com deslumbramento. Era a primeira vez que chegava ali tão cedo e pensou que talvez devesse fazê-lo mais vezes; era uma daquelas noites onde as estrelas abarrotam o céu, indo até onde a vista alcança, nenhuma nuvem solitária atrapalhando o espetáculo. Era lindo. Fazia-o se sentir nostálgico, mas era também uma ótima distração enquanto esperava.

— Não achei que iria te ver aqui tão cedo. — A voz surgiu ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto conseguiu sentir a presença atrás de si, não se sobressaltando apenas por causa dos reflexos bons que se gabava de possuir. Sasuke sempre surgia do nada. — Pela primeira vez, achei que eu iria esperar você.

— Surpresa — retorquiu Naruto, sorrindo para ele na escuridão. — Estou bem aqui.

— E parece que andou bebendo saquê. — Sentando-se ao seu lado, Sasuke curvou-se para beija-lo levemente nos lábios. — Achei que, se tornando hokage, você ganharia um pouco mais de juízo.

Os olhos do Hokage brilharam com uma centelha de desafio.

— Gente com juízo não espera por outras todos os dias, mesmo sendo ignorada na maior parte do tempo.

— Tenho saudade do tempo onde você não tinha razão sobre nada, sinceramente... — Não continuou a falar; Naruto subiu o corpo para beijá-lo nos lábios de forma mais intensa, forçando-o a recuar o corpo para trás, desconfortavelmente sobre a pedra. Era bom ao ponto de se esquecerem daquelas distrações, entretanto; tão bom que ambos sempre voltavam ao mesmo ponto de encontro quando podiam, esperando por mais daquilo, da sensação gostosa que era estarem um com o outro. — Você já foi menos inteligente.

— Mentira!

— Falo por experiência própria.

Naruto não respondeu. Ajeitou a cabeça no colo de Sasuke, aproveitando a proximidade, e se pôs a encarar o céu, pensando nos acontecimentos do dia, em Hinawari, em Sakura e no tempo que tinha se passado desde que ele e Sasuke tinham começado aquele relacionamento louco. Já faziam anos, embora parecesse bem menos, de encontros fugazes na sombra, de escassos momentos juntos seguidos por semanas de ausência e preocupação, mas nenhum dos dois nunca deixara de comparecer.

— Está silencioso hoje. — Sasuke acariciou seus cabelos com suavidade. — O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Hinata ganhou um bebê.

— Esse não é o tipo de presente que eu gostaria de ganhar no meu aniversário.

Naruto riu alto.

— Nunca vou me acostumar com seu senso de humor. É sério.

— Ok. Está com ciúmes do Kiba, então? Pensando que talvez devesse ter casado você com a moça?

— Claro que não! É que... Eu lembro da gente criança, Sasuke. Não é fácil notar que o tempo passou. Todos os meus amigos, menos a Sakura, tem família e filhos. Me sinto velho.

Silêncio.

— Você gostaria de ter família e filhos?

— Sabe que eu não sei? — Aninhou a cabeça no colo de Sasuke, parecendo remoer a pergunta por algum tempo. — Às vezes penso que eu seria um ótimo pai. Levar o pirralho para passear, ensinar jutsus para ele, essas coisas. Às vezes penso que eu não fui feito para isso. Eu bem que gostaria de poder dividir uma casa com você para termos uma vida só nossa, mas...

— Sabemos que não é possível.

— A Sakura perguntou de você hoje. A Hinata veio me perguntar porque não arranjei ninguém ainda. Fica cada vez mais difícil manter minhas desculpas.

— Sério que ela perguntou isso? — Sasuke soou divertido. — E o que você respondeu?

— Que estou esperando pela pessoa certa.

O Uchiha riu alto por alguns minutos, o que comprovava a graça da afirmação; seus risos eram tão raros que, quando aconteciam, sempre soavam meio tossidos, como se estivessem enferrujados.

— É sério! Eu não sabia que eu podia contar essas verdades mentirosas. Foi muito estranho.

— Eu sei que é sério, isso só torna a coisa mais engraçada. — Respirou fundo para dominar o riso, mas a voz ainda tremulava quando continuou: — Eu queria fazer essas coisas por você, Naruto, mas você sabe que não posso. Não podemos. Não seria bom para você nem para mim.

— Eu sei. Eu entendo. Mas isso não me impede de querer. — Calou-se por um segundo. — Conte-me o que você viu nas suas viagens dessa vez.

— Olha... — Parecia satisfeito; aquela pergunta sempre era feita, e Sasuke parecia gostar de respondê-la. Ficava extrovertido quando contava histórias. — Eu fui visitar a vila da névoa...

Graças à hora adiantada em relação ao horário normal dos encontros de ambos, Sasuke pode contar sua história com calma. Falou sobre os ninjas que tinha encontrado, a paz que testemunhara, as boas notícias que encontrara. Discorreu sobre encontros desastrosos com amigos de Naruto e sobre presentes que ganhara por suas visitas, enquanto Naruto se contentava em escutar, imaginando aquelas coisas, a vida que Sasuke levava enquanto estava longe dele.

Realmente, era um sonho que ambos pudessem viver juntos, mas ele sabia que aquilo provavelmente mataria Sasuke; os anos tinham feito dele um nômade e as viagens eram o seu lar. Naruto era o porto seguro para o qual ele sempre voltava para recuperar suas forças, mas prendê-lo ali provavelmente acabaria com aquele senso de humor estranho, mas agradável, com as histórias extrovertidas, com os sorrisos mais frequentes e os risos raros que ele estava se acostumando a ouvir e tratar como os tesouros que eram. Amava Sasuke e sabia que, para amá-lo, também precisava amar a espera.

Não que fosse fácil, claro.

— Você nem sequer está me ouvindo — reclamou Sasuke à certa altura, notando que o companheiro divagava. — Está querendo tanto assim ter filhos que já está até imaginando os nomes?

— Claro. Também quero uma filha. Acho que vou chamá-la de Himawari. Vai ser interessante.

— Você, pai de uma menina. Sim, interessantíssimo. Me avise para eu não estar perto quando acontecer. — Desviou do soco de Naruto bem a tempo. — Sério. Vai ser um desastre. Você sabe que não serve para essas coisas, não invente.

— Ok, então eu estava pensando em nós dois, você de avental me fazendo mexido de tomate.

Sasuke fez um barulho de desgosto.

— Não pense em nós dois. Não merecemos isso tudo.

— Você de avental merece muitas coisas. — Calou-se. — Mas tudo bem. Estava realmente pensando em nós dois. Como é que a gente ficou junto mesmo?

— Quase nos matamos algumas vezes, você me perseguiu por anos, eu quase matei todo mundo, lutamos, percebi que você sempre tinha sido meu melhor amigo, perdi meu braço.

— Eu também perdi um braço.

— Muito romântico. Guarde essa história para contar aos seus filhos quando quiser que eles tenham pesadelos.

— Sasuke!

— Naruto, não fique pensando no passado. As maiores besteiras que eu fiz, fiz porque estava pensando.

— Eu sempre soube que você não tinha nada na cabeça.

— Fala o maior intelectual da história da Vila da Folha. — Sasuke se curvou sobre ele para encará-lo nos olhos. — Naruto, eu também gostaria de poder ficar com você, mas você sabe que isso não funcionaria. Nós estaríamos nos matando depois da primeira semana juntos. Ficaríamos incompatíveis depois de cinco minutos.

— A fé que você coloca no nosso relacionamento é... Não tenho palavras para ela.

— Eu tenho muita fé, e você também, porque você sempre me espera, mesmo sem saber se eu vou voltar, e eu sempre volto, mesmo sem saber se você vai estar me esperando. Não é suficiente?

— É. — Naruto se sentou para beijá-lo novamente. — Eu acho que é sim.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo e, quando deixou de parecer suficiente, despiram-se. O sol começava a nascer, pintando o céu de cores quentes, aproximando-os do momento de sua despedida, mas aproveitaram seu tempo como puderam. Eles nunca faziam declarações piegas como “eu te amo”, mas, em momentos como aquele, não era necessário. Mãos gentis, beijos nos lugares certos e sorrisos velados falavam mais do que discursos. Os momentos que passavam juntos eram bons, os melhores, mas Sasuke tinha razão; eram-no porque havia sempre a promessa implícita de que não durariam.

Ambos não lidavam bem com a eternidade; em fato, parecia mais fácil ruminar a espera.

— Você não costumava sorrir tanto antes — disse Naruto quando terminaram, deslizando a mão suavemente pelas laterais do rosto de Sasuke. — É bonito.

— Eu não pensava sobre nada além de ódio antes.

— Prefiro você agora.

— Eu sei. — Naruto, sonolento, recostou-se sobre ele, sentindo o sono vir, as palavras do outro cada vez mais distantes. — Eu também me prefiro agora. E te prefiro agora também...

Cochilou. Sonhou com Hanako adulta, com Sakura em vestidos de valsa e Sasuke vestido de toureiro, com uma rosa na boca; acordou rindo, e teria continuado até perceber que estava sozinho.

Como sempre, sem avisar, Sasuke tinha partido. Nunca deixava presentes, nem bilhetes, nem despedidas; só ia, com a promessa implícita de que voltaria, na qual Naruto sempre se obrigava a acreditar.

Diziam por aí que a fé era o maior ato de amor que existia.

Ele esperava que realmente fosse assim.

Desceu da pedra se sentindo ótimo.

Outro dia de trabalho...


End file.
